


Perfect Gift

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Pike goes shopping for a present for Kima and Allura, just because.





	

Pike stopped at another merchant's stall as she meandered through the marketplace. Whitestone still wasn't quite the bustling economic center it had once been, but business was good. Especially for things like tools and foodstuffs. But that wasn't what Pike was looking for today.

She wanted to find something special for her girlfriends, not for any particular reason except to thank them for bringing her into their lives. It was not an easy process. The cleric had already ruled out sweets or flowers as too temporary.

Her girlfriends deserved something unique, that represented just what they each meant to the Gnome. Something that spoke to the special relationship the three shared. She sighed as she wandered the market, considering the two very different women.

Kima was so passionate and forthright. The Halfling put all of herself into whatever she did. She was stubborn to a fault, but fiercely devoted to what she believed was right.

Allura was warm and kind. The Arcanist was very protective of what she considered her own. She had a quick mind, though she was unlikely to rush to a decision.

Pike sighed, a smile curling her lips as she thought about the two women who had so generously taken her into their lives. She had a new family, still connected to her adventuring companions, but separate. They were her own. And she was theirs.

"How do I express that as a gift," she wondered aloud, still making her way through the colorful tents and stalls that surrounded the Sun Tree. The Gnome stopped suddenly when she literally walked into a young woman who was just starting to set out her wares. "Oof! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry."

The woman smiled and brushed at her skirt, then brushed Pike's shoulder, "Not at all. No harm done. Did I hear you say you were looking for a gift? That's my specialty. Rare and unique gifts from far and wide. Exotic items from across Tal'Dorei and beyond."

Pike grinned, "Okay, okay. I'll take a look. No promises, but maybe you'll have something suitable." She turned her attention to the wares the young lady had already set out.

The woman waved a hand at the items and made a soft sound. "Oh, not those. Those are for tourists. You'll prefer my reserved collection." She burrowed under the table and pulled out a small chest, which she hefted up and set down with a loud clank.

Wiping her hands together, the woman grinned, "I am Jestina, by the way. And with whom do I have the esteemed pleasure of doing business today?"

The Gnome smiled back, "Pike Trickfoot. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jestina."

The two shook hands and Jestina then made a show of unlocking and opening the chest. "Tell me, Pike Trickfoot," she said as she leaned forward, "have you heard of the saviors of Whitestone? The great heroes known as Vox Machina?"

Pike leaned forward, her head tilting as she put on the appearance of great interest, "You know I have. But I would love to learn more about them."

Jestina's smile widened, "Ah yes, great heroes the lot of them. Two of their number were Gnomes like you, one the mightiest of all, taking out so many of the dread Briarwoods servants singlehandedly. But the other was nearly as pretty as you are, and touched by the gods, or so it is said."

The cleric nodded, her eyes widening, "That's fascinating. Please, tell me more."

At the encouragement, Jestina reached into the chest, "The stories say that the lady Gnome sprouted wings like an angel and soared into the sky, leaving the de Rolo family crest written in the clouds. And _this_ ," she said, dramatically pulling forth a small object, "is one of her feathers!"

It was indeed a feather, perhaps from a large sea bird. The tip was blackened, as though singed or burnt in a fire. "It has healing properties and wards off the living dead. Surely that would make a fine gift," the woman offered.

Pike grinned, "Maybe. I'm not sure if it's quite right. I'm looking for something for my girlfriends. Something truly special to show them just how much they mean to me."

Jestina returned the feather to the chest with a sad expression, but she immediately brightened, "Ah, true love. And twice over, no less! That is truly something to celebrate." She leaned down as she rummaged through the chest, murmuring, "True love... true love... I may have just the thing, my dear Pike Trickfoot."

She pulled out a small statue, carved of pale grey stone and polished to a sheen. The figure was of an Elven woman standing beside a Unicorn. It looked quite old. "This," the saleswoman said, "is Ehlonna, goddess of nature...and fertility."

The cleric blushed slightly, "Well, it's certainly very pretty. But I don't know if..."

Jestina cut her off, "But I haven't told you what it does yet!" She leaned closer to the Gnome and held the object out to her, "It is said that if this statue is in your true love's shadow when you kiss, you will be blessed with long life, bountiful crops, and many children."

Pike tilted her head, "You did hear me say girlfriends, yes? Plural and both girls. More than one true love, and children would be unlikely."

Tapping a fingertip to her lips, Jestina hummed to herself, "There could be a potion for that, if you were interested." She waved a hand, "But I don't have that now and you're looking for a gift. Let me see what I do have."

Pike gestured toward the wide marketplace, "I'm sure I can find something."

"Nonsense. Or at least nothing like this." The saleswoman produced a small wooden box covered in intricate runes that the Gnome did not recognize. "This," Jestina said, "is a perfect gift for your girlfriends."

Pike peered at the object curiously, "It looks like a box. Is there something inside?"

Smiling brightly, Jestina shook her head, "Not yet. But that's the point. This is a very special box. Just open the lid and speak your joys or troubles into it. If your girlfriends do the same, joys will be tripled, and your troubles will be reduced to a mere third."

The cleric smiled, "My goodness, that sounds amazing. Is it magical? I've never heard of such a thing." She reached for her coin purse, "How much is it?"

Jestina thought for a moment, "It is as magical as love itself, to answer the first question. And for a pretty young Gnome such as yourself, looking for a gift for a pair of girlfriends, I would say...twenty gold coins should suffice."

Pike thought for a moment about what Vex'ahlia would say, but instead of trying to bargain, she pulled out the coins, as well as two extra, and placed them in the woman's outstretched hand. She took the box and tucked it into a pouch, "Thank you, Jestina. I'm sure they'll love it."

The next day, after presenting the gift to Allura and Kima, Pike came back to the market. She wanted to tell Jestina just how much they had loved it. But neither the woman nor her booth were anywhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun idea that I wanted to get down. Now back to the multi-chapters.


End file.
